Osis Vs Daughter of Evil
by Ka-Chan-G.Pe-Chan
Summary: Ketua osis dan para antek-anteknya terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah dengan tidak hormat?
1. Chapter 1

**A / N:**

 **Pengurus dan Perangkat OSIS**

Akashi Seijuurou : Ketua Osis

Midorima Shintarou: Wakil Ketua Osis

Kise Ryouta : Sekretaris

Fujiwara Guma : Wakil sekretaris

Fujiwara Gama: Bendahara

Murasakibara Atsushi: Wakil bendahara

Aomine Daiki : Seksi keamanan & ketertiban

Kagami Taiga : Wakil Seksi keamanan & ketertiban

* * *

 **OSIS** **Vs Putri kejahatan**

 **DISCLAIMER**

Tadatoshi Fujimaki Dan Roko

OSIS Vs Putri kejahatan © Ka-Chan.G

 **PERINGATAN**

OOC, OC, Typo, Garing, Super duper Gaje, EYD ancur, dll

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ok, Happy Reading ~

* * *

 **BLAAAAM**

"Akashicchi! Bagaimana ini? kita dapet surat peringatan dari kepsek _-ssu_."

Kise terlihat panic, dia jadi amnesia tentang tata krama masuk ke ruangan.

"Sayonara. Kise Ryouta". Ucap Aomine yang sedang berjalan keluar ruangan.

Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba saja merinding, aura diruangan osis tiba-tiba saja mencekam. Wajah kise langsung pucat pasif dengan keringat yang bercucuran layaknya air terjun Niagara.

"Kise Ryouta! Sepertinya, aku harus mengajarimu cara mengetuk dan membuka pintu dengan baik." Akashi langsung berdiri dari singgahsanaya sambil memegang gunting rumput yang siap untuk memotong rumput yang tumbuh dikepala Kise.

"Ma-maaf Akashicchi, aku be-benar minta maaf. Aku, sedang panic tadi." Ucapnya dengan sedikit terbata-bata sambil menyodorkan sepucuk surat yang jelas-jelas tertulis 'From : Kepala Sekolah, To : OSIS'.

Akashi megambilnya dan langsung membacanya.

* * *

"Tets-chan! Ayo cepat. Setidaknya manfaatkanlah waktumu, tets-chan." Teriak seorang wanita bersurai Amber dengan penuh semangat.

Kuroko yang merasa dirinya dipermainkan mulai mengubah arah langkah kakinya dan menjauhi wanita yang disebut-sebut hime-sama, tapi bukan itu namanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di perpustakaan, gumi langsung menuju kelantai teratas untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Heh! Gumi-san, dimana kuroko-kun?." Tanya seorang wanita berukuran F-cup dengan heran.

"Are?! Tadi dia berada di belakangku kok." Jawab gumi dengan nada sok tak tau.

Momoi terlihat celingak-celinguk untuk mencari keberadaan kuroko, dia tidak menemukannya. Raut wajahnya sedikit kecewa, padahal dia rela kena sanksi*, untuk cepat-cepat datang ke perpustakaan yang disarankan gumi dengan niat ingi melihat kuroko mengenakan baju wanita (kenapa harus di perpus, ya?, langsung ke toko baju nape?).

*Sanksi : Tidak melaksanakan piket kelas.

"Haaaahhh! Yasudah, besok aku akan menangkap tikus itu dan benar-benar ku jadikan mainanku. Tenang saja momoi-chan, besok aku gak akan biarkan dia lolos lagi kok." Seru gumi dengan senyuman ala psikopat.

Kuroko yang merasa lelah setelah bermain kejar-kejaran yang sembari tadi dilakukannya sebelum dia menyetujui untuk ikut gumi ke perpustakaan, langsung menegug sekaleng soya milk yang baru dia beli dari Vending Machines.

Dia merasa sedikit lega, karna bisa lolos dari Fujoshi itu. Dia benar-benar tidak tau, kenapa gumi bisa jadi makhluk fujoshi. Padahal dulu, dia masih termasuk makhluk normal yang menjadi kebangaan Smp-nya.

" _Tets-chan, ayo ikut aku, aku akan mengenalkan mu dengan pria yang lebih baik dari si bakemono Akashi-chan."_

Kuroko teringat ucapan gumi sebelum mereka bermain kejar-kejaran. Entah mengapa, dia merasa kalau ucapan gumi beberapa menit yang lalau iya dengar itu, terasa kalau gumi akan mengingkari janji yang diucapkannya 3 bulan lalu.

Janji? Benar juga, saat itu gumi memergoki kuroko dan Akashi yang sedang bercumbu diruang kelas 2A saat keadaan sekolah telah kosong dari kehadiran murid-murid dan staf sekolah, kuroko benar-benar malu waktu itu. Besoknya, kuroko benar-benar tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahnya pada gumi selama satu minggu lebih, sampai gumi menyuruh kuroko untuk menemui gumi di atap sekolah saat istirahat, dengan mengikut sertakan akashi bersamanya.

* * *

Saat jam pelajaran sejarah sedang berlangsung, dan saat guru–yang kepalanya mirip upin-sedang bersiap-siap memberikan kuis...

"Ohayou!".

Semua mata yang ada dikelas itu langsung menuju kearah wanita bersurai kuning yang sedang berdiri di depan pentu kelas.

Tanpa ada acara pengetukan pintu dan tanpa permisi, wanita bersurai Amber yang sering disebut Hime-sama itu sedikit membuat keributan. Sampai membuat teman sekelas kuroko sedikit membenci, sedikit iri, dan sedikit…dendam padanya. Ya, sedikit!

"TETSUYA-CHAN! Aku tungu dirumah kaca atap sekolah saat istirahat nanti, ya. Ohya, jangan lupa ajak Akashi-chan juga, ok. Jaa~."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, si hime-sama itu langsung melesat keluar dari kelas.

" _Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"_

" _Kenapa? Kenapa hime-sama memanggilnya?"_

"Apa istimewanya orang yang berwajah Teflon itu?"

" _Aku jadi iri~"_

"Kurang ajar, hime-sama pasti kena pelet."

Kuroko sukses menjadi gunjingan banyak orang.

Berita tentang; 'putri sekolah' memanggil seorang 'pria aneh' ketaman berlapis kaca yang berada di atap sekolah, sukses menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah dalam waktu 1 jam. Ditambah lagi, si 'pria aneh' itu memanggil 'pangeran tampan' yang duduk di singgahsana osis agar mengikutinya kerumah kaca yang berada di atap sekolah, juga sukses membuat para penghuni sekolah memadati atap sekolah.

"Ne, tets-chan, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kamu selalu menghindari ku? Aku khawatir tau." Wanita bersurai Amber itu memanyunkan bibirnya dan mengembungan kedua sisi pipinya. Dia terlihat imut sih, tetapi apa gunanya? Toh, kedua pria yang ada didepannya gak bakalan terpesona dengan wajah imutnya. Paling yang tepesona Cuma para pria yang telah ngumpul sendari tadi diluar rumah kaca.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?." Dilihat dari ekspresinya saja sudah tau, kali ini Akashi lagi tidak senang. Banyak banget asap imajiner hitam yang keluar dari belakangnya~.

"Are! Kamu gak mau basa-basi dulu Aka-"

"Aku banyak pekerjaan."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi Tets-chan, jawab dulu perta-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijawab."

Empat sudut siku-siku mulai terbenduk didahi gumi, alisnya mulai keriput. Dia benar-benar kesal karna semua perkatannya selalu dipotong. Tapi harus ditahan, tahan, tahan. Tarik nafas panjang-panjang dan lepaskan.

"Haahhhh, Ok. Tets-chan, Akashi-chan, aku merestui hubungan kalian."

Azure itu langsung membesar, begitu juga dengan crimson yang sedari tadi menatap inten si pemilik coral.

"Aku seudah berpikir ribuan kali sejak aku memergoki kalian waktu itu. Dan inilah keputusan ku. Tapi Sei-chan, aku tidak mau pertunangan kita…."

WUUUUZZZZZ…! Terdengarlah suara angin yang datang entah dari mana. (di dalam rumah kaca ada angin ya?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Holllaa ..!

Ka disini! Ka ucapin terimakasih buat para readers yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff yang super duper GAJE ini…(*^▽^*)

Ini adalah ff Ka yang pertama… _/curhat/._ Jadi, mohon dimaklumi ya….(∩_∩)/

Ka harap para readers juga mau meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan jejaknya + memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun di review…  
Semoga bertemu di kelanjutan ff ini…

Salam kenal

Ka-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

"Haahhhh, Ok. Tets _-chan_ , Akashi _-chan_ , aku merestui hubungan kalian."

Iris _azure_ itu langsung membesar, begitu juga dengan iris _crimson_ yang sedari tadi menatap inten si pemilik _coral_.

"Aku sudah berpikir ribuan kali sejak aku memergoki kalian waktu itu. Dan inilah keputusan ku. Tapi Sei _-chan_ , aku tidak mau pertunangan kita…."

WUUUUZZZZZ…! Terdengarlah suara angin yang datang entah dari mana. (di dalam rumah kaca ada angin ya?)

* * *

 **OSIS** **Vs Daughter of evil**

 **DISCLAIMER**

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

OSIS Vs Daughter of evil © Ka-Chan.G

 **WARNING**

OOC, OC, Typo, Garing, Super duper Gaje, EYD Ancur, Alur secepat _'Aquada'_ , Etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ok, Happy Reading~

* * *

Kata-kata terakhir gumi cukup membuat keheningan. Si pemilik iris _azure_ tak henti-hentinya menatap gumi penuh dengan keheranan. Beberapa pertanyaan imajiner cukup memenuhi kepalanya.

Rumah kaca yang sengaja dibuat untuk membudidayakan bunga-bunga langka nan cantik, –dibuat sedemikian rupa dengan bahan-bahan kedap suara–yang baru akhir-akhir ini, dicetuskan oleh ketua osis sebagai–tempat pribadinya itu–menjadi tempat tontonan para penghuni sekolah.

Seringaian kecil terbit diwajah Akashi, menandakan kalau dia siap menjadi salah satu pemain di permainan yang dibuat gumi. Dia sudah cukup tau bagaimana sikap wanita yang telah menjadi tunangannya satu tahun ini. _'Mau membawa aku dan Tetsuya untuk ikut kepermainan kotormu, hah?'_.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, tetapi kenapa kau masih ingin mempertahankan pertunangan kolot itu. Sebegitunya kau menginginkan ku? Atau hartaku?". Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan Akashi sontak membuat gumi menjadi geli, jijik dan jengkel.

Kuroko yang melihat perdebatan yang pasti tidak ada akhirnya ini membuat dia terdiam mematung, kakinya begetar, tangannya menjadi susah digerakkan, wajahnya terlihat tambah pucat.

Gumi tertawa geli. "Nyahahaha….Akashi _-chan_ , apa kau lupa kalau _Fujiwara's Emerald Corporation_ itu setara dengan _Akashi's corporation_?. Dan kau ingat, kan?; kalau setiap manusia pasti memiliki 7 kembaran di dunia. Dan jujur saja, sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan mu Akashi Seijuurou _-chan_. Dan, aku juga bisa mendapatkan orang sepertimu, kalau aku mau, Akashi _-chan_." Ungkapan blak-blakan yang dilontarkan gumi benar-benar banyak memberi penekanan.

Kali ini aura gelap benar-benar menguar dari Akashi, menyelubungi disetiap sudut rumah kaca. Semua makhluk yang ada di luar pun dapat merasakan hawa ingin membunuh darinya dan membuat mereka bungkam. Akashi benar-benar marah. Diseberang sana, gumi menunjukkan ekpresi mencemooh yang luar biasa, senang dengan apa yang dia lakukan dan senang dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Sempat hening beberapa detik sampai gumi membuka suara. memecahkan keheningan dan memudarkan aura kelam dan aura ingin membunuh dari Akashi.

"Aku berjanji, demi persahabatan ku dengan tets _-chan_ dan demi kelancaran hubungan kalian. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian. Tapi kau harus ingat, Akashi _-chan_. Jangan pernah menghindariku dan jangan menghasut tets _-chan_ untuk menjauhiku", Iris _coral_ -nya yang sembari tadi terlihat berapi-api–karna terbakar semangat untuk mempermainkan Akashi–mulai dipadamkannya. Memperlihatkan iris _coral_ yang begitu lembut namun menusuk.

" Kalau kau tidak mengindahkan peringatanku, kau pasti sudah tau apa yang akan aku lakukan, kan? Itu juga sebagai sumpahku". Jari kelingking sempat teracung di hadapan kuroko dan Akashi, Senyuman miring berganti dengan seringaian yang terlukis diwajah gumi dan menatap iris dwiwarna dengan tajam. Akashi menyeringai lebar.

Menghina, membantah, memerintah bahkan memperalat. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini, akashi menemukan wanita yang mempunyai nyali besar seperti gumi yang dapat melakukan itu semua terhadap dirinya. Akashi sempat merutuki dirinya dulu, karna dia menyetujui acara perjodohan yang disarankan oleh orangtuanya, dan yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa dia batalkan. Wanita yang selalu setara dengan dirinya dalam segala hal itu, benar-benar membuat akashi harus berfikir ribuan kali, sebelum Akashi mengatakan _setuju_ dengan perkataannya.

Kuroko benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kali ini, dia benar-benar ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada gumi, tapi entah kenapa, bibir mungilnya terasa terkunci rapat. Dia terbungkan sejak awal perdebatan kedua orang penting disekolahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BRUK**

Pemuda mungil bersurai _babyblue_ sukses terpelanting sejauh dua _KM_ –Eh, maksudnya terpental sejauh dua _M_ dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumya dan sukses membuat pantatnya serasa memar karna membiarkannya mendarat duluan.

"Oi, Kuroko apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu." ujar sipenabrak sambil mengulurkan bantuan pada orang yang ditabrak.

Kuroko menatap datar pria yang telah menabraknya. _Pantesan aku terpental sejauh ini, yang menabrakku gajah afrika sih!_ , seru kuroko dalam hati dan langsung menerima bantuan dari sipenabrak.

"Kebetulan sekali. Apa kau tau dimana si wanita iblis itu, kuroko? Aku sudah mencarinya dimana-mana tapi tidak aku temukan. " Sipenabrak–Kagami Taiga–menggaruk tengguk lehernya yang tak gatal dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

Kuroko menatap tajam si alis double yang ada dihadapannya walaupun masih dengan wajah datar kebanggaannya. Tak punya niatan untuk memjawab pertanyaan beruang kutub didepannya, kuroko langsung melenggag kangkung untuk menjauh secepatnya dari kagami.

"O-oi. Kuroko, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kagami–dengan secepat kilat–langsung menarik tangan kuroko dan membuat kuroko menghentikan acara melenggang kangkunya–yang seper-empat detik lalu baru dinikmatinnya.

"Oi kuroko, aku bertanya padamu."

"Maaf, kagami _-kun._ Aku tidak tau siapa yang sedang kau cari." Seru kuroko dengan tatapan tajam yang sukses membuat kagami bergidik ngeri.

"M-maksudku, I-tu." Saking mengerikannya melihat kuroko yang–selalu berwajah datar–membuat exspresi yang bisa dikatakan _limited edition_ ini, membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas dan menelan saliva-nya secara sembrono sehingga membuatnya tersedak tak karuan.

"Maaf kuroko, maksudku wanita yang sering bersama denganmu."

"Gumi _-san?_ Aku tidak tau, mungkin dia ada kegiatan klub."

"Klub?"

"Dia masuk ke klub Judo dan Silat sekitar 4 bulan lalau, mungkin gumi _-san_ sedang berada disalah satu klub itu." Jawab kuroko dengan datar.

"Ck. Wanita iblis itu, selalu saja membuatku repot." Decak kagami kesal. Mungkin kuroko terlihat sedikit bingung, tumben banget makhluk astral didepannya ini mencari teman masa kecilnya. Yah, walaupun dia sudah tidak heran kalau gumi selalu dicari-cari sama orang. Tapi kali ini dia penasara, _Antek_ dari Akashi-eh, maksudnya salahsatu anggota osis mencari gumi–dengan…wajah yang begiru marah(?)

"Kagami _-kun_ , kenapa mencari Gumi _-san_?".

"Aku tidak tau, aku cuma disuruh si iblis merah untuk mencari si wanita iblis itu ". Jawab kagami sembari menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang kali ini memang gatal –karna kurap(?).

"Hm, memang ada apa?"

"Mana aku tau, kau tanyakan saja pada si iblis merah itu. Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi? Aku mau pergi dulu. Jaa." Belum sempat kuroko mejawab, kagami udah benar-benar melesat jauh.

' _Akashi-kun memanggil gumi-san? Tumben sekali.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

* * *

Ndeeehhhhh….kok ceritanya gaje banget, yak. Mata Ka jadi perih karna baca ulang tuh cerita diatas _/nyakar atap/_

Maaf yak, kalau lama banget nih publish-nya, soalnya laptop ama komp Ka disita ama ayah pas 5 hari dari awal puasa...Rencananya Ka mau lanjutin pake Komp adek, tapi file-nya gak Ka copy ke flashdisk….jadi terpaksa gak dilanjutin ampe laptop Ka dikasih ama ayah 2 hari sebelum lebaran…tapi saat dikasih, Ka malah gak punya niatan untuk ngelanjutin…T^T _/curhat/_

Ka benar-benar gak tau harus nulis apa lagi untuk chap ke-3 nya…benar-benar gak punya ide untuk ngelanjutin. _/gigit beton/_

Udah lama banget publish chap 2, sekarang gak punya ide untuk kelanjutannya. Benar-benar gak– **E** _tu de_ **TI** _tu de_ **S** …T^T

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **.:: OMAKE ::.**_

 **JDAAK**

"Oh. Tetsu, maaf aku tidak melihatmu. Mau aku bantu berdiri?" Tanya seorang berkulit _tan_ yang tengah terengah-engah.

"Tidak perlu A-O-M-I-N-E _-kun._ "

Aura kelam yang menguar dari makhluk mungil didepannya suskes membuat si kulit _tan_ bergidik ngeri. GLUP. _A-apa yang akan tetsu lakukan dengan kuda-kuda seperti itu? Bukankah itu, kuda-kuda untuk_ _ignite pass_ _andalannya? Apa salahku?_

"T-Tetsu, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

 **WUUUZZZZ**

"Ck, tadi gajah afrikan sekarang malah beruang afrika. SEKARANG SIAPA LAGI YANG INGIN MENABRAKKU? TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU SEKARANG JUGAA..." Teriak kuroko dengan OOC-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Review?_


End file.
